The Yamano Sisters
by Malani Yamano
Summary: This is about four ninja sisters that have been out of practice since the death of their parents. Some new friends come into their lives to help continue their training as they fight side by side. Mysteries of their mother's past are uncovered with the help of their cousin Miyu. Could it turn out to be more than friendship read on to see.
1. Chapter 1

Yamano Sisters' Beginning

Ch.1

"Back to Their Roots"

The eldest Malani Yamano is about 18 years old. She has dark brown hair often up in a high ponytail with ice blue eyes and the most skilled of her sisters. Malani is in college studying to be a manager. She raised her three sisters after the brutal deaths of their parents. This was one of those nights that she had class and was walking home when she heard something or someone following her. She stayed on full alert moving with caution. Her cell rang and she answered because it was the youngest of her sisters.

Malani stopped as she spoke in her phone.

"What is it Misuko, what's the matter sis?"

Misuko responded.

"Seika is starting on me again, and Matsumi doesn't care. She's busy in her lab like usual. Will you be home soon?"

Malani responded in an angry tone.

"Yes I am twenty minutes away. Tell Seika when I get in she's in trouble! My phone is dying."

Malani hung up her phone and was surrounded by a group of thugs. One whistled at her and called his friends over.

"Look what we have here, a prize for all of us to share."

They closed in on her and she fought them off but was soon outnumbered. The others knocked her to the ground and reached for her clothes, when white eyes glowed in the dark. She was frozen with fear when she heard one yell out.

"What the hell is going on? I guess this prize is all for me! Come here hot stuff time to have some fun!"

A set of white eyes appeared in a soft but voice of anger.

"Not tonight punk! I'm about to put your lights out!"

She heard something like a sword cut the pipe in half causing Bruiser to run off in a hurry. The one who saved her called to her.

"Here let me help you up. I think this bookbag belongs to you. Why are you walking alone at night?"

She reached for the hand , and noticed it wasn't a human. Then her savior revealed himself. She was in shock but allowed him to help her up.

"My name is Malani Yamano. Thank you for helping me escape those creeps. Do you have a name?"

He smiled slightly.

"My name is Leonardo, but you can call me Leo. My appearance doesn't scare you? By the way I saw your moves from the shadows. You're pretty well skilled. I'll walk you home; the streets of New York aren't the place for a pretty girl like you to be roaming at night. He gulped saying to himself.

'Did I just say that out loud? Now I'm starting to sound like Mikey.'

He walked her home and then disappeared into the shadows like a true ninja. Malani used her key and to open the door because she smelled dinner cooking. Seika saw her and looked.

"What took you so long to get home? What happened to your arm? It looks like you got into a fight."

Malani sighed.

"I got jumped by a group of thugs coming home from school tonight. I was able to take some down but then I was surrounded! A stranger came to my rescue, but then he disappeared into the shadows. He told me his name is Leonardo. I really didn't see his face. He walked me home but then he was gone."

Seika entered the bathroom to get the first aid kit to dress her sister's wounds.

"We haven't been training sis. Ever since mom and dad were murdered ten years ago it's like we all forgot we are ninja. It could be a sign that our training should continue. You are the only that mastered your skills."

Malani had memories of how proud her father was when she mastered her katana at such a young age. He always expected her to carry on the legacy of the Yamano clan. Ever since their parents were murdered the sisters never returned to their father's dojo. She still had the keys put away in a secret place. The one responsible for their parents' death was etched in Malani's mind. She witnessed the brutal murder while she protected her sisters. All she could think of was finding him and avenging their parents with all the skills he taught her.

She nodded her head in agreement.

"First thing tomorrow we will return to dad's dojo and continue our training. Let's go tell Misuko and Matsumi."

At dinner Malani told their two younger sisters and they both smiled. There were still mysteries about their mom's past and her family still up in the air. Rumors flared when their mother married their father, but she told her girls and their father not to pay attention. Though all those years; Malani thought about the rumors and wanted to know if they were true or not. The only person she knew that could answer that would be her cousin Miyu. She decided to visit her during lunch and approached her. Miyu smiled at her.

"Hey Malani aren't you a little too old to be here in High School? What's on your mind?"  
Malani took a deep breath before she responded.

"I was wondering if those rumors about mom were true or did people say those things to keep her from marrying my father."

Miyu sighed as she responded.

"They were true Malani, but your mom wasn't a bad or evil person. She basically was a guardian like I am. She never told you four because she didn't want you in danger, but after she married your father she gave it up and passed it on to me. But trust me you girls do not have any vampire blood so you can stop worrying. I am part vampire because of my father, no other reason. But your mom is still my Aunt and I miss her just as you and your sisters do. There is no reason that you should've given up your Ninjustu. Your father wanted you to carry on the Yamano clan, because you were his best student. Even I know that. Stop thinking of the past and focus on the present. I'll see you later Malani I have to go back to class."

Malani smiled after she spoke to her cousin and walked to her father's dojo and looked around at all the pictures of the family when he and her mom were alive. She entered the weapon room and grabbed her katana smiling. She heard a crash and turned around with her sword in hand. Facing her was a female ninja with black hair laughing.

"I hope you know how to use that Ms. Yamano. I knew sooner or later you would return to this dojo. Too bad you have no skills since you're parents were murdered by my father. They should've joined the foot, then just maybe they would be alive today. You would've been a great addition to the honorable foot clan."

Malani glared at her and tied her headband around her brow.

"We'll just see if you are right about me losing my skills you dishonorable bitch. My parents didn't join the foot because you have no honor just as your father! The Yamano clan is all about honor and would never join forces with you!"  
Karai lunged for Malani and she blocked her katana with her own knocking her into the wall. Then Malani flipped behind Karai as she tried to get up and used a driving kick to knock her out of the dojo. Karai ran back in the dojo lunging at Malani, but Malani turned around in time to use her katana to block Karai's attack. Karai fell back and threw a smoke bomb blinding Malani and disappeared into the smoke. When the smoke cleared Malani gained her eyesight to see that she was gone. She got the dojo ready for her sisters' first training lesson and found the note her father left telling what weapons each of the sisters would use.

Misuko and her other two sisters arrived and looked around in amazement.

"Whoa this was dad's and now we own it? That is really awesome."


	2. Chapter 2

Yamano Sisters

Ch. 2

"Training Once Again"

Malani watched as her sisters trained against one another as she read her father's letter about her sisters' weapon choices. Misuko knocked Seika into the wall and Malani had to come between them both because Seika lost her temper and was gonna hurt Misuko.

Matsumi stared shaking her head.

"We are never going to get used to this sis. You are the only one that was able to complete your training. How are you going to train us if you don't know the other weapons? Maybe we aren't meant to be ninjas."

Malani read her father's letter and sighed shaking her head.

"Only if we knew someone that could train you all that knows all the weapons. If I only knew where dad's friend lived I can ask him to help you three. I was told his dojo is in town not to far from dad's. Come on you three take your weapons and we'll go there I think I know where it is."

Her sisters followed their older sister when they came to the dojo that their father's best friend ran. Malani entered and bowed to Machiama with respect.

"Sensei can you train my sisters with their weapons papa only taught me how to use the twin katana. I just found his will; he left us his dojo and signs that we should return to training have been occurring because we've been out of practice in over 10 years."

Machiama bowed back.

"Like what signs Malani, and yes I will train your sisters. Your father said you were a fast learner when he taught you how to use your katana. But be aware child a weapon is not always needed to win a battle. Maybe we should both teach your sisters the basics and then focus on them wielding their chosen weapons. They were too young for your father to train. Your mother was always yelling at him to wait till they get older."

She nodded in agreement.

"Yes Sensei we should teach them the basics and then you can train them on how to use their weapons. I was ambushed by a group of thugs and was beating them until I was outnumbered and a stranger came to my aid from the shadows. Then today when I went back to my father's dojo a female ninja tried to kill me, I was able to defeat her but her skills were more advanced than my own. She disappeared into smoke blinding me."

Machiama thought for a second.

"That was no ordinary female ninja you fought. That was Karai Saki, she is very deadly as her father Oroku Saki. Normally her opponents not as skilled as herself are killed or hospitalized. You are very lucky child to still be alive, but be warned she will challenge you again and you may not be so lucky. Maybe you should also brush up on your skills to be ready when she challenges you again."

Malani bowed to him.

"Yes Sensei I will also train with you along with my sisters. We appreciate you taking the time to train us."

He smiled as he responded locking up his dojo.

"It's my pleasure Malani, I promised your father I would continue your training and shall keep my promise. Let's go back to your father's dojo and begin your girls' training. Come Misuko, Seika, and Matsumi today your training begins with me. Warning these lessons have a lot of discipline so be prepared ladies."

Her sisters gulped as they all entered their father's dojo as a group. Then they all put on their training outfits and got in position. Machiama began the lesson and yelled at Seika for losing her temper too quickly when Misuko beat her during training. Malani faced off against Matsumi causing her to slam into a punching bag as she blocked her attack. Matsumi crossed her arms.

"You are a showoff Malani. Keep in mind we just started our training, give me a break will you."

Malani sighed and sat out watching the lesson continue with Machiama. She decided to go train on her own for a bit since she was more advanced than her younger sisters. The lesson ended and Seika held her back.

"Man ninja training is painful. I've been slammed so many times that I'm lucky if I can move when I wake up. Misuko has officially beaten me 28 times and Matsumi has beaten me 13 times. Why aren't you training with us? Are you afraid the three of us will beat you?"

Malani looked and shook her head.

"No I'm not afraid. It's just you three are just starting out and I want you to advance your skills. When you three advance then I'll join you in your training okay?"

Seika sat down and sipped her water.

"Still full of yourself I see Malani? Is our lesson over for the day? I have work right after class tomorrow and have a test to study for?"

Machiama smiled at them.

"The lesson is over for today ladies, we will continue after tomorrow I have classes to teach tomorrow. Remember you three practice what you were taught today and you will get better and gain more self-confidence also. Malani make sure you lock up before you 4 head home and be careful going home. Night my pupils see you after tomorrow at 4pm."

She smiled and bowed to him as he got in his car and drove off toward his house. Then after they changed the sisters headed home in pain from today's lesson. They got back to their house and Malani made them each some herbal tea after they ate dinner. Seika entered her room with her tea and studied for her test tomorrow lying against her pillow because her back was hurting from being slammed so many times by her younger sisters. Misuko also entered her room with her tea and rested against her pillow as she read a book. Matsumi decided to stay out of her lab and studied for her Science test as she drank her tea in her room. Malani was straightening up the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. She peeked through the peephole and welcomed their cousin Miyu and her best friend Chisato in.

Chisato smiled as they entered.

"Miyu I never knew you had family? Oh how rude of me my name is Chisato how are you this evening?"

Miyu sighed as she introduced Chisato to Malani.

"Chisato this is my cousin Malani she is the eldest of my cousins. I have three other cousins that also go to our school, but aren't in the same grade as us. Malani has raised them for ten years after her parents were brutally murdered because they would not go against their honor. That dojo I showed you after school is my Uncle's and now my cousins own it. They are training to be ninja after being out of practice since my Aunt and Uncle were murdered. That is why Misuko is always depressed because she lost her parents when she was a child."

Chisato put her head down.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, maybe Misuko should hang out with us sometime? What do you think Miyu? Your other cousins can also the more the merrier."

Miyu looked at her.

"We'll ask them at school tomorrow. It's getting late we really should be going. It's also past my curfew. Maybe Malani can drive you home it is too dangerous to walk you home right now. Can you drive her home Malani please?"

Malani smiled.

"Sure Miyu no problem I hear your friend's car pulling up see you later cousin. Come on Chisato my car is out in the garage let me just tell my sisters that I'm driving you home."

Chisato entered the garage while Malani saw Miyu disappear with Lava in her guardian outfit and sighed with relief that Chisato didn't see her turn into a vampire. After she told her sisters she drove Chisato home and headed back to the house. She entered her sisters' rooms to see they all fell asleep soundly. Then she entered her own room and stayed awake reading her romance novel because she couldn't really sleep. Then she went to her balcony and looked up at the moon wondering if she'd ever see her savior again. As she looked up at the moon she heard Miyu's flute and a red cloud to signal that another shinma was cast back into the realm of darkness.

In the meantime Raphael was on the roof of Casey and April's apartment when he saw a red cloud in the sky. He scratched his head and looked at Casey.

"What the shell, since when are clouds red? Am I missing something?"

Casey looked up.

"I have no idea Raph maybe you should call your brothers and investigate. It could be Shredder up to his old tricks again you never know."

Raphael took out his shell cell and dialed his older brother. Leonardo was training when he heard his shell cell and answered.

"Hey Raph what's up with you? You seem worried about something; wanna tell me what it is?"

Raphael responded.

"Umm a red cloud just appeared in the sky and some weird flute is playing. I have no idea what the shell it is, can you three get over by Casey and April's so we can find out? It might be Shredder and Karai again bro. Leo for the 100th time there is no good in Karai now get over here so we can find out! Stop sticking up for her damn bro she stabbed you on Shredder's ship. Are you ever gonna learn?"

Leonardo hung up and Michelangelo the youngest of the four of them wearing an orange face mask.

"You know Leo, Raph could be right. You seriously need to wake up and realize that Karai is evil and the enemy. We are not having this convo right now bro. Let's haul shell to see what is going on?"

Leo sighed and all three of them got in the battle shell and drove by Casey and April's where they were both waiting. Michelangelo looked up and scratched his head.

"What the shell is that music and exactly why is there a red cloud in the sky. Could it be the end of the world bros?"

Raphael whacked him upside the head.

"No shell for brains, let's follow the music and find out. Casey come on."

Leonardo drove the battle shell as Donatello used some equipment to track down the flute that was playing. They followed it and came to the area where the equipment lead them but the red cloud disappeared and a young Japanese girl was standing on a roof in silence then she vanished.

Donatello got out of the battle shell and scratched his head.

"Umm okay the flute lead us here and there is nothing. Exactly what is going on?"

Raphael remarked.

"Maybe your equipment has bugs in it and lead us on a wild goose chase braniac!"

Leonardo grabbed Raphael as he lunged for Donatello.

"Maybe it led us in the right direction, but whatever it was is over. Ever think of that hothead? We all saw that girl with a flute in her hands and saw her disappear into thin air. So back off him Raph before I kick your shell in!"

They all cooled down and headed back to April and Casey's apartment thinking. Casey was lost and April couldn't understand either. While he was thinking Leonardo remembered the face of the girl he saved from the thugs and wondered if he'd ever see her again. Then he sighed and broke his thought about the girl he saved trying to figure out what that was they saw tonight.

In the meantime Malani saw the red cloud disappear and her cousin's flute stop playing. She knew that Miyu was back in her realm with Lava and was a little relieved. She breath in the night air and smiled. Then she was able to fall asleep soundly finally.


	3. Chapter 3

Yamano Sisters

Ch. 3

"Brand New Friends"

The next day at school Misuko, Matsumi, and Seika were eating lunch at their usual table talking about their first Ninjustu lesson with Machiama Miyu spotted her cousins and sat with them. They all smiled at her.

"Hey Miyu did Malani tell you about us returning to our roots? You gave her great advice and we appreciate it too."

She looked and nodded.

"I'm glad she did take my advice. I also appreciate her covering for me last night when Chisato was with me. She's my best friend and I don't want her to find out my secret."

They saw a girl with reddish-brown shoulder-length hair heading in their direction wondering who she was and stayed silent. Then Miyu her and said.

"Don't be so shy, that is my friend Chisato. She wants you three to join me, her, Hasai, and Yukari at lunch."

Seika was stubborn and didn't respond when she was greeted. Chisato sat down and the other two girls joined them.

"You three must be Miyu's cousins; it's nice to meet you all. My name is Chisato, and these are our friends Hasai and Yukari."

Matsumi and Hasai hit it off and became good friends as they spoke to one another. Seika was a little etchy because she never had friends because she wasn't friendly when it came to people. Yukari knew it and spoke to her.

"I'm not so friendly either so we have one thing in common. So you're the sporty type, I saw you working at the gym I go to. . Hey I'm not trying to offend you or anything. I think we could be good friends if you would give me a chance."

Seika sighed and cracked a slight smile as she ate her lunch. Chisato and Misuko were talking to Miyu. She realized that she finally made a friend and was happy she did. Lunch went on as the new friends chatted amongst themselves.

In the meantime Malani was looking for a full time job to pay the bills for the house and now the dojo that the sisters inherited from their father. She circled so many jobs in the paper but wasn't qualified for any. She was about to give up her search when she came across an antique store looking for an assistant manager. She walked in and a lady with red hair and green eyes greeted her.

"Good afternoon are you here about the job? Do you have a resume you can show me? I'm looking to hire right on the spot."

Malani smiled and handed her the resume.

"Yes I am here about the job. I had many retail jobs, but had to leave because of my college classes. I am studying for Management. I really need a steady job to pay the bills on our house and the dojo we inherited after our parents' deaths. Besides I also need to buy food to take care of my sisters. I only go to college Tuesday and Thursday nights."

The lady stood up and smiled at her.

"Very well Ms. Yamano welcome aboard. I am April Jones, but do not call me Mrs. Jones I prefer to be called April. Let's start with a tour shall we, and go over your job duties. Your hours will be Monday, Wednesday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday from 9am to 8pm. We close at 7, but stay an hour later to clean up and organize the store for the next day of business. Your lunches will be an hour not a minute after. Now I will introduce you to my husband Casey. He is our delivery guy. I'll be right back pour yourself a drink and relax for a bit. I'll go get him."

Malani was so thrilled to have a brand new job that works around her busy class schedule. She sat down after she poured herself a cup of ice cold water.

In the meantime April went to the stock room with her arms crossed. Casey was talking to Raphael as he ate his lunch. Raphael heard April clear her throat and tapped Casey.

"Yo Casey turn around, it's April. Looks like you took a longer lunch than you were supposed to. Anyway Leo was supposed to meet me here to investigate a little more about last night's encounter. I wonder what's taking fearless so long he should've been here 10 minutes ago."

Casey turned around looking at April.

"Hey babe I'm still on my break the last delivery put me 20 minutes behind my lunch. Why you look so angry? We encountered something last night that none of us have before. Give me a break will ya?"

She glared with her arms still crossed.

"I want you to meet our new assistant Casey. She's 18 1/2, a college student, with a very impressive resume for her age. She seems very intelligent and just what this store needs. Her name is Malani Yamano."

At that moment Leonardo appeared.

"Did you say Malani Yamano April?"

April nodded.

"Yes I did Leo why are you asking me? How do you know her?"

He looked and responded.

"A few nights ago, I was on my training run and I heard a girl screaming. So I looked, and saw her outnumbered by Purple Dragons and saved her."

Raphael smirked at his older brother.

"Oh so that's where you disappeared to? Leo did she see you?"

He responded.

"Yea and was a little freaked out but also thanked me. Why you asking Raph? She also was doing a pretty good job defending herself until more surrounded her. That's when I jumped in. She probably forgot about me already anyway. What's it to you anyway bro?"

Raphael responded.

"No reason just wondering that's all bro. We're supposed to go investigate where we saw that girl with the flute last night. Casey get back to work will ya before your wife ninja kicks you! See you two later bye."

Leonardo and Raphael disappeared into the shadows to carry out the investigation about last night's encounter with that girl and the flute. Then Casey clocked back in and approached Malani carrying a clipboard.

"Hey Malani I am Casey Jones. I see you met my wife April, welcome aboard I have a delivery see you later."

Casey exited and April showed her how to clock in. She also showed her the desk where she would be working. Malani smiled.

"Thank you for this job April. I'll see you at 9am tomorrow. I have to meet my sisters and our sensei at our dojo. We have a lesson in an hour."

April smiled.

"Okay Malani see you tomorrow at 9am. Have a great day and please be careful something unusual happened last night."

At that Malani responded.

"What was so unusual about last night April? You really seem concerned."

April sighed.

"Casey and I were relaxing on our balcony when we saw a red cloud in the sky. Then a sound like a flute was playing, and a young Japanese girl was playing it. Then finally she disappeared into thin air and the sky cleared. Just please be careful Malani."

Malani spilled her water and, and remained silent.

"I'll be careful I promise April. Let me clean up the water before I leave. See you tomorrow thank you again."

The school bell rang and Miyu and her friends met Misuko, Matsumi, and Seika. Then they all walked to the dojo as a group. Malani was already training and getting her butt kicked from the sensei. Machiama looked at Misuko, Matsumi, and Seika with his arms crossed.

"You three are late now go get changed so the lesson can begin. Hello Miyu are you here to watch the lesson?"

She nodded.

"Yea we came to watch them train. If that is alright with you Machiama."

He bowed to her.

"It is fine with me. Now I shall begin the lesson."

Yukari watched as Misuko sneak attacked Seika. Then Seika got up and went after her.

"Why you little brat you're gonna get it. I wasn't even ready. I'll get you soon enough mark my words."

Misuko laughed.

"You should've been alert. So don't be angry because you didn't pay attention to our first lesson. We're ninja and move in silence. Start paying attention and maybe you'll beat me."

Malani was sparring with Matsumi. Matsumi was able to get Malani off guard, and was so proud of herself. Then she looked at her sister suspiciously.

"You didn't let me win did you sis? I can never beat you during a spar. Then today my second lesson I beat you. Is everything okay sis?"

Malani sighed.

"Yea I'm fine just had a long day at school and job hunting. I didn't let you win. You beat me fair and square. I'm very proud of you sis."

Miyu was watching and stayed silent as Matsumi was smiling and bragging about her beating Malani. Yukari leaned over and whispered in Miyu's ear.

"You know your cousin let her win right?"

Miyu agreed whispering back.

"I am aware also. Let's just hope that Matsumi doesn't figure it out."

Yukari nodded in agreement. Then Miyu turned to Misuko while she was taking a break saying.

"Last night I think I saw 4 shinma. Yet they didn't seem to know who I was. They actually seemed like huge turtles with different color face masks and weapons. They wore blue, red, purple, and orange and each carried a different weapon. The one in blue had twin katana and seemed like the leader. The only weird thing is I didn't sense evil, but they must be shinma. Maybe I'll have Lava look into it for me. He knows shinma way better than me anyway, being one before he joined forces with me."

Malani overheard and didn't say a word. She just continued training sparring against Seika and won. She figured she would she would tell Miyu about Leonardo the blue masked turtle that was her hero. But she waited for Miyu to be alone after she drove her friends home because it was dark. After she dropped off Hasai last she turned to Miyu.

"That blue masked turtle is no shinma. He saved me a few nights ago when those purple dragons that everyone fears jumped me. Then that was the last time I saw him. Please don't go after them they aren't evil. Miyu trust me on this please, you said it yourself you didn't sense evil."

Lava appeared scaring the crap out of Malani as they pulled up to the house.

"Malani your cousin isn't going after them. You need to calm down, remember as the guardian Miyu only goes after evil shinma. We aren't going to go after your hero. I saw him save you that night. Come on Miyu it's time to go. Stop worrying he will be untouched and you have my word and Miyu's."

Malani sighed with relief as Lava and Miyu disappeared back to their realm. Then she sat on her window sill looking up at the moon wondering if she would ever see Leonardo again, or if she just made it up in her mind. At that she heard a sound and grabbed her katana. Out of the shadows a familiar face appeared.

"Whoa Malani it's me Leo. You can lower your katana now. So you're a ninja in training and chose the katana?"

She smiled a little as she lowered them.

"No actually my father chose them for me. That was the last lesson he taught me before he was brutally murdered. He said that he tried other weapons with me and I never really could use them until he gave me these and they became my weapon. I actually still need practice using them I have been out of practice for years. But Machiama is so busy trying to teach my sisters the basics and hasn't given them weapons yet. I remember the basics and help him train them."

Leo looked at her as he responded.

"If you want I can help you master the katana. It is my weapon, but we have to do it in secret. I see potential in you Malani. I saw it that night when those creeps jumped you. The only reason I jumped in was because they were surrounding you and I didn't want you to get hurt."

She looked at Leonardo confused.

"You will really help me master my katana? I'd appreciate that a lot Leo, but where can we train so no one will know? When you say no one exactly who do you refer to if you don't mind me asking?"

Misuko entered Malani's room and saw her on her window sill and heard her talking to someone saying.

"Sis who are you talking to? Malani I know you're out there."

Leo heard her younger sister and hid in the shadows. Then Malani went back inside.

"I was talking to myself. You're supposed to be in bed, why are you still up?"

Misuko sighed.

"I was getting up to get a glass of water when I heard you talking to someone, at least I think I heard a male voice responding."

Malani looked at her sister.

"No I was only talking to myself, here's your water now go back to sleep you have school in the morning and I start my job. "

Misuko entered her room and sipped her water. Then she fell asleep soundly after Malani covered her and closed her door. She checked on her younger sisters and then she went back to her balcony. Leo appeared again and sighed with relief.

"That was a close one. Well Malani I have to go now. Here's a shell cell just call me when you want to start training with me. Night Malani."

She took it and put it in her purse after she closed her window and fell asleep soundly.


	4. Chapter 4

The Yamano Sisters

Ch.4

"Decisions to be made"

Malani sat at her desk and stared at her shell cell, deciding if she was going to call Leo. April entered her office and looked.

"Malani you know it is time for your lunch. Right now would be the best time to call Leo he is an early riser. If he offered to train you then you should take him up on his offer. He's a master swordsman."

Malani smiled a little and clocked out for her lunch as she dialed Leo's shell cell. She was in the mood for pizza and wondered if that was really his number or if he was just trying to make her feel better? The shell cell rang and a familiar voice picked up.

"Hey Malani, how are you? Yes I was serious about that lesson. We can start whenever you're ready. I just don't want you to get your sensei mad. Maybe going to him would be a wise decision. One thing a ninja never does is disobey their sensei, and get trained by another behind their back."

She sighed as she responded.

"You know Leo I have 3 younger sisters also. The only difference with mine is they have no weapons yet because they are still beginners."

He smiled a little.

"Oh really well let's let them meet my brothers on their own. Malani can I ask you a question?"

She bit into her pizza and paused to chew.

"Sure Leo what is it you want to ask me? Yes I heard about that weird incident with the Japanese girl and the flute. April told me about it, and I seen the clouds turn red that night also. The sound was also like a flute. But I stayed on my balcony and continued to study; I had a big test the next morning."

He heard one of his brothers knocking on his bedroom door and responded.

"One second Malani I'll be back my youngest brother is knocking on my door."

He put it down on his bed and answered the door.

"What is it Mikey? Okay no problem just don't get seen and make sure you have your shell cell on you."

Michelangelo responded.

"You worry too much bro; I'll be fine I'm a ninja. I just want to go for some pizza I'm starving."

Leo laughed a little.

"You are always starving. Don't be out too long."

Michelangelo walked out.

"Yea yea I know bro."

Leonardo went back to his shell cell.

"Okay Malani, just talk to your sensei and call me back. I'm going to go train a little since I have the lair to myself."

She responded.

"Okay Leo no problem, I'll call you after I go talk to my sensei. Thank you for becoming my friend I have no friends at all."

He responded.

"No problem talk to you later Malani, Leo out."

Malani hung up the shell cell and stuck it in her purse as she made her way back to the shop. Then she clocked in and went back to work finishing her paperwork before her deadline and handed it to April.

In the meantime Misuko was skateboarding on the roof on the ramp. Michelangelo spotted her and decided to show off his skills.

"Hey dudette, you have some awesome tricks. It's about time there is a skater girl in the city. By the name my name is Michelangelo and you are?"

Misuko stopped and looked not being startled by his appearance.

"My name is Misuko and you are pretty good yourself Michelangelo for a huge mutant turtle anyway. I see you are also into ninjitsu. What is that weapon in your belt if you don't mind me asking?"

He was about to respond when he heard footsteps approaching. Then he saw the foot soldiers surrounding them.

"Oh perfect an ambush. Misuko by any chance do you know how to fight dudette?"

She looked around and saw they were surrounded.

"Yea but I'm just a beginner, but have no weapon. I'll do my best."

He nodded and took out his nun chucks taking down foot soldiers as they came at him. Then he watched as Misuko also took down foot soldiers as they lunged at her. They were surrounded even more and he looked around.

"Okay dudette close your eyes we're out of here. Don't open your eyes until I say and whatever you do don't breathe either. Grab on to me."

He threw a smoke pellet blinding them and used his grappling hook to climb down and escape into the shadows holding a confused Misuko in his arms. He saw the coast was clear and sighed with relief putting his nun chucks back in his belt.

"Okay dudette you can open your eyes now, the coast is clear. By the way call me Mikey all my friends do."

In the shadows Lava was watching and took off his mask wondering.

"If they aren't shinma then what presence has drawn us here? Another one saved Miyu's cousin. Hmm I must look into this matter further. He must be one of the 4 masked turtles Miyu saw that night she fought that shinma. She said there was a blue, red, purple and orange facemask on each of them carrying different weapons."

Malani walked by Lava and asked.

"See I told you they weren't shinma. I see Misuko met his younger brother. If it's not those 4 then what has drawn you two here?"

He shrugged.

"I am trying to figure that out myself Malani. Just be careful."

He disappeared back to his realm and Malani drove home. Then she entered the house and started dinner. Machiama was in the dojo training Seika and Matsumi when he heard her come in.

"Malani you have my permission to be trained to master your katana. Just keep up with helping me train your sisters. The one that is going to train you has mastered his skills and I think you will be just as successful as Leonardo. But be warned he is not an easy sensei like me."

Malani looked at her sensei confused.

"How do you know that his name is Leonardo? I am up for the challenge sensei."

Seika exited the dojo and glared at Malani.

"Once again the star pupil has an advantage over us."

Malani glared at her.

"You are looking for me to hurt you. I advise you to shut your mouth before I shut it for you."

Machiama yelled at them both.

"Enough you two you are sisters not enemies! Seika go back to your lesson with Matsumi. That is an order from your sensei! Now move it young lady. Malani where is your sister Misuko?"

She looked and responded.

"She is on her way home sensei. I saw her skateboarding."

Michelangelo heard Misuko's cell ringing.

"I think your phone is ringing dudette. I'll walk you home Misuko, it's not safe with the foot all around. Oh by the way here is a shell cell you can call me anytime you want to hang out and skateboard. "

Miyu was above on the roof watching over her cousin and scratched her head as she felt Lava's presence.

"I don't understand what drew us here. There is no evil on those 4 turtles. Two of them have saved my cousins' lives. What could it be Lava?"

Lava shrugged.

"I have no idea Miyu but we will soon find out. It must be serious to have drawn us here. Let's get going now."

Michelangelo walked Misuko home and then disappeared into the shadows. As she approached her door she stared at the shell cell Mikey gave her and smiled. Then she entered the house hiding it in her book bag. Malani smiled at her.

"So you met Leo's younger brother? Not a word to Seika or Matsumi here they come. Go and get washed up for dinner and put it away where you won't lose it. "

Misuko nodded in agreement and headed up to her room to wash up for dinner. Then she put the shell cell in a safe place and headed downstairs to join everyone for dinner. At dinner there was silence because Seika was tired from her training and so was Matsumi. Besides they were both very hungry.

In the meantime Michelangelo arrived back at the lair to be greeted by Raphael the red masked brother.

"Yo Mikey, where the shell have you been? You know we were about to go search for you? Do you believe in answering your shell cell?"

He responded.

"I was skateboarding bro. I already told Leo, why would you 3 be worried about me? I am the Nexus Champion!"

Leonardo exited the dojo with his arms crossed.

"You're still bragging Mikey? I was poisoned and almost died now stop bringing it up. That is the only reason you won."

Donatello the purple masked brother also responded.

"Okay please don't remind me about that tournament! I was the worse one that competed and rather not be reminded thank you very much."

Master Splinter responded.

"None of you were ready to compete and learned a lesson. Now enough you 4 I am trying to watch my soaps!"

They watched as Splinter entered his room and stayed quiet. Then Leo heard his shell cell ring and entered his room to answer closing his door.

"Hey Malani, that is very good when would you like to start? Okay then tomorrow night after it gets dark. Meet me by the pizza parlor and then we'll find a place to start your training. Leo out."

Michelangelo listened by Leo's door without his other brothers knowing and got whacked in the face with Leonardo's bedroom door as he opened it.

"Oww bro that's my nose you know and you might damage my good looks. Who was that on the phone? Leo answer me please!"

Leonardo grabbed his little brother by the shell and dragged him to the garage above their lair.

"That was Misuko's sister Malani. I am helping her with her swordsmanship! Something tells me Karai is going to challenge her because she thinks that Malani is defenseless. I am going to train her so she will eat those words! I overheard her talking to her dishonorable father!"

Mikey looked at his elder brother.

"Bro is that a good idea? I mean you fall for every pretty human girl. Haven't you learned from…?"

Leo's eyes slanted in anger.

"Don't ever say that Mikey, you know how I get when I hear her name mentioned! The visions of her stabbing me on her father's ship still plays in my head. I can't get those pictures from my mind! I won't fall for Malani; just make sure you don't fall for Misuko! I saw the way you looked at her when you two were skate boarding, and then how you saved her when the foot tried to ambush you two. I was watching from the shadows like a big brother."

Michelangelo looked and crossed his arms.

"Oh gee thanks for not jumping in to help me and Misuko fight them! I had to get her out of there she is just starting her training. She needed my help I had no choice besides she is a great skater like yours truly!"


End file.
